Doma
|gender = Male |age = 20 |hair_color = Silver/Blond |eye_color = Rainbow |affiliation = Twelve Demon Moons |status = Deceased |manga_debut = Chapter 96 Chapter 98 |image_gallery = Doma/Image Gallery }} |Dōma}} was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of Upper Moon Two.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Page 7 Appearance As a Demon, Doma took the form of a young man with a moderately toned and muscular body, who was of a notably pale complexion and possessed unusually long, pointed nails that appeared to be stained a pale blue. His hair could appear either silver or a pale golden blond, and he wore it parted to his left, the shorter parts around his face seeming to flare out to either side around his head, curving backwards with one strand left down his face to fall between his eyes, while the longer parts were left to drape centrally down his back in a thinning spiral. His eyes have been described to be incredibly rare and beautiful,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 142, Page 1 as, in color, they appeared to be made up of an array of rainbow pastel tones that fade into one another as they circle his irises, this unusual appearance even causing people to believe Doma was a blessed being who could communicate with the gods. The kanji for 'Upper Moon Two' (or 'Upper Moon Six,' at the time when he first met Gyutaro and Daki)Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 96, Page 18 was etched across them, and they were shaped to slope downwards towards the sides of his face, with a set of notably large, thick black eyebrows acting to frame them above. Doma wore a blood-red turtleneck of a design that made it appear that the section between his neck and upper chest was covered by a black substance that looks like it's dripping slightly down his body, this same design repeated at his wrists and down his hands, as well as on the small, circular "blood stain"Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 141, Page 2 he adorned on his head. Below this, he wore a pair of straight, tan-colored pants of a pinstriped design, their cuffs visibly loose, which he secured with a pale green-tinged golden belt, its buckle a bright silver. On occasion, Doma may also have be seen sporting a black cloak, which he drapes around his shoulders, two lengths of purple and black cloth with a rectangular pattern also hanging from it around his neck, as well as a black, crown-like hat which was lined with gold around its frontal plates and has flowing black ribbons dangling from each of its sides. He was also usually seen holding a pair of sharp fans that were made entirely out of shining gold, a lotus design engraved across them and a hoop of jade-colored strings hanging from their bases, which acted as his primary weapons. Gallery Doma color.png|Doma's silver-haired appearance. Personality Doma was outwardly friendly, possessing an approachable and charismatic air, yet undeniably deadly and calculating. Under the belief that he was saving them from their suffering, Doma happily devoured his followers and other young women. While he may appear caring toward his comrades, he didn't feel genuine grief over their deaths. Doma was quite nihilistic and lacked human emotion, admitting that, even during his human days, the entire concept of emotion was completely foreign to him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 3-4 Aware that this is abnormal, Doma compensated his empty "heart" with lies, learning to fake his emotions enough to deceive all but the most keen observers. He was shown to be a psychopath, lacking of empathy even for his dying parents and merely complaining about the smell of blood that hung in the room after their deaths. In addition to his incapability to feel emotions, Doma had also displayed inhuman amounts of pain tolerance, comparable to borderline congenital analgesia. He had been shown to have several disturbing habits such as sticking his finger into his skull, puncturing a hole straight through his temples, and then fondling and fiddling with his brain in order to stimulate his memories from his long life with a completely serene expression in his face.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 160, Page 3 During his interactions with fellow Upper Moon, Akaza, he showed no negative reactions to his fellow member delivering two fatal blows to his head,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Page 7''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 98, Page 18 in fact, he considered this to be their form of personal "greeting" between two "best friends." Doma has even implied that he actually enjoys these physical abuses as seen when he morbidly asked Muzan with excitement on what type of extreme self harm he should inflict on himself as punishment for his failure,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Page 12 and again expressed delight upon Shinobu Kocho's numerous attempts to poison and kill him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 17-18 Despite leading a cult, Doma was an atheist who staunchly believes that gods, Buddhas, and the afterlife does not exist. He believed that after death there is nothing and that people who "could not accept something so simple" are naive and dumb.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 However, after his death, he accepted that he was wrong and that Heaven and Hell actually do exist. He also displayed what arguably is his first true emotion—a crush on Shinobu, asking: "Is this what people call love? You're cute, Shinobu."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163 Page 9 History As a Human Because of his beautiful, rainbow-colored eyes, Doma was seen as a supernatural being since birth and was groomed into the religious leader of the Eternal Paradise cult, a position he maintains to the present day.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 142 Pages 1-3 When he was still a child, his mother had a mental breakdown and stabbed his father to death for having numerous affairs with many other female cult disciples. Immediately afterwards, she committed suicide by poisoning herself to death. Yet, despite these series of gruelling events happening right in front of him, Doma only felt annoyed by the bloody mess created in the aftermath and disgusted by the pungent smell of blood, simply wanting to air out the room before the stench permanently stuck to its furniture. When he was 20 years old, he met Muzan Kibutsuji, who transformed him into a Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163 Page 4 As a Demon At some point, Doma became Upper Moon Six of the Twelve Demon Moons. During that time, while he was roaming around the Red Light District and feasting off the flesh of the geishas and other young maidens, he stumbled across the siblings Gyutaro and Daki, who where both at death's door—Gyutaro had been stabbed in the back and was slowly bleeding to death while his sister Daki was burned to the point of being unrecognizable. Being a "nice guy," Doma offered to turn the pair into demons and save them, proceeding to give them his blood to initiate their transformation. He challenges them to become powerful enough to be recognized by "That Man" and become Upper Moons in the Twelve Demon Moons.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 17-19 At some point, Doma became Upper Moon Two, surpassing Upper Moon Three, Akaza, despite becoming a Demon more recently than him. Fifteen years prior to the present, Doma had a brief history with Inosuke Hashibira. His mother, Kotoha, escaped from her abusive household with him and found refuge in the Eternal Paradise cult. Although Doma considered her stupid, her beauty and singing talent convinced Doma not to consume her and to simply let her live her life. However, she discovered he was devouring other followers and fled from the temple with Inosuke in her arms. Before she could be killed, she dropped Inosuke off a cliff into a river in hopes he would survive. Doma shortly caught up with them and proceeded to swiftly kill her and mock Inosuke for his fate, before eating Kotoha to the very bones.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 160 A few years before the present, he encountered and fought Kanae Kocho. He mortally wounded her, but was forced to retreat from the rising sun before he could devour her. Synopsis Red Light District Arc At the gathering of the Upper Moons, Doma questioned Akaza's lack of concern for him, placing a hand on his colleague's shoulder. He expressed his worry for his comrades' safety, before engaging Gyokko in small talk about his pot and the one he had been given. An irritated Akaza told Doma to move his hand, punching him when he didn't immediately comply. Regenerating the damage almost instantly, Doma complimented his fellow Upper Moon, wondering if he had gotten stronger since their last meeting. Soon after, Muzan arrived and Upper Moon Two listened as his leader reported Gyutaro's death. Doma apologized, eagerly wondering what kind of punishment Muzan would inflict on him, but was instead told that nothing was expected of him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 5-8, 11-14 The eccentric Demon questioned this, but Muzan pointed out the continued existence of the Ubuyashiki family and the failure to find the Blue Spider Lily caused Doma to concede that he wasn't the best at detective work. He later approached Gyokko, eager to accompany him on his new mission, but had the top half of his head destroyed by Akaza for not following their leader's orders.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 14-15, 18-19 Doma swiftly regenerates from this and attempts to placate Kokushibo, who had cut off Akaza's hand for disrupting the hierarchy. Hearing it hadn't been for his benefit, Doma noted that Kokushibo's suggestion that Akaza should apply for a bloody battle would be a waste of time given their difference in strength and that he hadn't dodged Akaza's blow on purpose. He then cheerfully bid Kokushibo goodbye, again attempting to engage Akaza in conversation, and once more tried to join Gyokko and Hantengu on their mission. Failing on both accounts, he attempts to flirt with the Biwa Demon, only to be rejected and transported back to his home, where he was told that his followers had arrived. Putting on a ceremonial hat, he instructs the messenger to bring them in.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Pages 2-11 Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc As he is consuming a group of his female disciples inside Nakime's Dimensional Infinity Fortress, Doma notices Shinobu at the entrance to his room. He reacts with delight at having another meal walk right into his room, and thanks Nakime.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 18-20 One of his disciples, still alive, begs Shinobu to save her, and Doma, irritated by this, attempts to finish her off, only for Shinobu to jump in and save her. She asks the young woman if she is alright, but before she can answer Shinobu's question, the young woman explodes and dies right in front of her eyes.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 2-6 Angered by this, and Doma's insistence that he saved the girl by killing her, Shinobu notices a pair of sharp fans that Doma uses as his main weapon, and angrily inquires if he remembers the haori that originally belonged to her elder sister. Doma finally remembers her by the butterfly wing design haori that Kanae once wore, and playfully expresses his disappointment at not being able to eat Kanae due to the sun rising, which further angers Shinobu. The Insect Pillar swiftly launches an attack at him using her Breath of the Insect, Dance of the Bee-Sting: "Mere Fluttering" to inflict a powerful stab directly in Doma's right eyeball, which impresses him since he couldn't block it.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 11-14 Although he is initially dismissive of her, since he correctly guessed that she lacks the physical strength to cut off a Demon's head, he becomes excited upon learning that Shinobu's true strength lies in poisoning her opponents. Shinobu hopes that the poison will be effective enough to kill him, but then learns, much to her disappointment, that Doma had already received information regarding her poison from her battle against the Spider Family of Lower Moon Five. Doma manages to break down and render her poison non-lethal, healing himself from her attack.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 15-18 She is further backed into a corner due to Doma now rapidly developing antibodies and adjusting his body against her poison so that, after a mere five slashes and injections of poison, he is now resistant to it entirely. Also, due his Blood Demon Technique of frozen mist, it's becoming increasingly difficult for Shinobu to breathe.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 4-5 Now hedging her bets on injecting a large dose to kill him by using a six stab attack, Shinobu strikes him using Breath of the Insect, Dance of the Dragonfly: "Compound Eye Hexagon" and successfully hits him. However, as she attacks him, he simultaneously attacks her, cutting both her collarbone and ribs and puncturing one of her lungs.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 6-7 Finally near her wits' end and almost losing any hope of victory, Shinobu attempts to draw strength from replaying her older sister's words of encouragement in her head. Shinobu then prepares to strike at Doma again, despite her serious injuries and the immense pain she was in, and attacks him using Breath of the Insect, Dance of the Centipede: "Hundred-Legged Zigzag," to confuse him. She strikes Doma directly through his neck, impaling him and sending him flying towards the ceiling. Exhausted and wounded, Shinobu is triumphant upon seeing Doma being poisoned and seemingly dying from her attack.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 8-17 However, Doma recovers almost instantly from her attack, by which Shinobu is further enraged. Now exhausted, fatally injured and dangerously near death, Shinobu is caught by Doma as they were fall down from the ceiling. He embraces her in a bear hug, and begins mocking her and calling her entire attempt to defeat him a waste of effort, assuring her she will live peacefully as a part of him, and mockingly asking her for her last words. She spitefully curses him as as he begins to kill her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 6-8 In the end, she is absorbed by the Upper Moon, just as her disciple Kanao Tsuyuri arrives at the scene, but just before her death she manages to signal to her Tsuguko with her hand. Her death causes Kanao to go berserk in order to try and save her, only to be repelled by an irritated Doma, who tells her not to interfere when he's in the middle of absorbing someone. He successfully devours Shinobu's body until her butterfly-shaped hair piece is the only thing left of her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 9-14 Doma notes aloud that Kanao must have been told something by the signal Shinobu gave her shortly before her death, wondering what she could have told her, as Kanao stands silently before him, enraged. As he licks Shinobu's hairpin, he says that it is a good night, as such fine feasts keep showing up one after another.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 15-16 After Akaza's death, Doma says that he felt as if the Upper Moon had turned into a different creature before he died, and that his demise was inevitable because he never ate any women. Doma begins to cry over his 'best friend's' death, but Kanao just tells him to stop with the lies. She explains that she knows that every word that comes out of his mouth is nothing but random babble, and that it's impossible for him to be genuinely sad over Akaza because he can't feel anything at all. She says that every person born into the world has feelings, but Doma cannot understand these feelings and covers this up by spitting lies. He has never felt happiness, joy, pain and bitterness, and she says that he is nothing but an empty shell, and asks Doma why he was even born. Doma's face turns serious, and asks how Kanao can say something so cruel, to which the young Demon Slayer responds that she simply hates the Demon and wants to send him to hell this instant.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 5-14 Suddenly, Doma appears behind Kanao, attempting to use one of his fans to cut her head, but she quickly dodges and delivers a blow to his stomach, causing some of his organs to fall out. He doesn't seem to feel her blow, simply sending some of his ice lotuses at her and noting that her reaction speed has risen as she's able to adapt to his attacks. As he regenerates his body, he thinks to himself that Kanao could actually be stronger than Shinobu, a Pillar.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 15-18 Trying to suppress her rage, Kanao attacks Doma with Breath of Flower: Peony of Futility, which he avoids with ease, smiling and commenting on how pretty her attack is before sending his Blood Demon Technique: Wilter Hanging Garden at her, which she barely fends off with Breath of Flower: Plum Spirit. Doma notices that she is only able to counter and dodge his attacks because of her sharp eyes, since she takes note of the subtle movements of his shoulders, gaze, toes, elbows and knees to predict what he'll do next, and decides it's best to prevent this by taking her eyes out with a swing of his fans. Kanao dodges, and charges at him with Breath of Flower: Swirling Peach which is nullified by Doma's next Blood Demon Technique: Freezing Fog. The Upper Moon sends two more attacks, Lotus Vines and Arctic White Princesses, her way, which she only just avoids before his Wintry Icicles begin to rain on her from above.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 1-11 Kanao dodges again, moving farther away from the Demon, who laughs at her and says that she can't keep moving backwards if she wants to cut off his head. At a speed too quick for the eye to process, Doma runs at Kanao and snatches her blade, returning and planting it in the ground a distance away from her. He says she better come and get it quickly if she wants to survive him, before sending his Scattering Lotuses at the Demon Slayer.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 12-16 At that moment, Inosuke breaks through the ceiling of the room, protecting Kanao from Doma's attack with his Breath of the Beast: Mad Cleave.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 17-18 He looks at Doma's eyes and notices that he's Upper Moon Two, which he screams out, happily shouting that if he beats the Demon he'll become a Pillar and asking Kanao what his Pillar title should be. Inosuke notices Kanao's beaten-up face, and asks, surprised, what had happened, saying that Shinobu will get mad if she finds her Tsuguko in that state. Kanao remains silent, and the boar-headed Demon Slayer comes to a realization and asks her if Shinobu is dead, to which Doma replies that she isn't; she will live inside of him for all eternity because he has "saved" her from her pain and suffering. Inosuke recalls Shinobu's kindness to him, and vows to Doma that he'll kill him as he rushes towards the Upper Moon with his Breath of the Beast: Mince to Bits.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 1-7 Kanao shouts out a warning to him not to breathe in Doma's cold air as the Demon remarks on how messed-up his technique is. Doma attempts to slice off Inosuke's head with one of his fans, but the Demon Slayer flips away from him, launching himself from the flat edge of the fan and landing next to Kanao. He hands her her blade, which he had taken back from Doma, and tells her never to let go of it again. Doma smiles and compliments Inosuke's speed as he jumps towards him, and the two swiftly engage in quick combat, launching Breath Styles and Blood Demon Techniques at each other at alarming rates. Inosuke kicks Doma in the stomach, sending him skidding backwards as he dislocates the joints in his right arm and prepares to swing his sword at the Upper Moon's neck. He misjudges his swing and instead slices through Doma's eyes with his Breath of the Beast: Godly Undulating Slice, and the Demon laughs at his unusual technique as his joints relocate.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 8-15 Doma calls Inosuke messed-up and says that he's never met a kid like him before despite his long lifespan, to which the Demon Slayer replies that that's obvious, since he is the great Inosuke. At an incredible speed, Doma lurches forward and snatches his mask from his head as he's speaking, and Inosuke, enraged, yells at him to give it back. The Demon notices his face, and says he remembers Inosuke from somewhere,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 16-18 asking him if they'd met before. Inosuke responds that they hadn't as he would remember meeting someone like Doma, but the Upper Moon insists that they have, proceeding to stick his finger through his skull and into his brain to try and jog his memories.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 1-3 Doma says that he knew Inosuke's mother, as his cult took her in, but Inosuke denies that he has a mother since he was raised by boars. Doma laughs and says that he must have a human mother since he's a human, and Inosuke shouts at him to quit spouting lies and give him back his boar mask, rushing in to attack the Demon again with Breath of the Beast: Jagged Gnaw. His torso is slashed twice by Doma's fans, who smiles slyly and tells him not to interrupt before sending him flying back to Kanao with his ice.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 4-8 Doma then tells the story of Kotoha, Inosuke's mother, and how she and her baby son joined Doma's cult only to end up running away after she realized the Demon was eating his followers. He explains that she met her demise by Doma's hands, who still believes he was saving her from her abusive household by eating her, but dropped her son off a cliff before the Demon's attack in the hope that he would survive. Memories of her begin to come back to Inosuke, who recalls the song she used to sing to him. Doma calls Kotoha stupid and unfortunate, saying that there wasn't a happy moment in her life, and Inosuke, now enraged, thanks Doma for allowing him to remember this story and promises to not only to kill him for what he did to Kotoha and Shinobu, but to put him through hell beforehand.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 8-18 Doma smiles again, and tells Inosuke that there is no heaven or hell in this world since they're nothing but fantasies created as a coping mechanism for weak humans. Inosuke shouts that he doesn't care if there's no hell because he can just make one himself, and tells Doma not to talk about his mother like she was unhappy.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 1-3 The Demon sends his Blood Demon Technique: Freezing Fog at Inosuke, which he blows away with Breath of the Beast: Circular Fangs as Kanao prepares to use another Breath Style to attack him from behind. Doma bats her away with one of his fans and moves away, and Inosuke yells at him to get back down so they can continue fighting. He replies that he can't, since Akaza has been defeated and he doesn't have time to play anymore, and uses his Blood Demon Technique: Crystal Prince to create smaller clones of himself for Inosuke and Kanao to fight instead. The clones attack the Demon Slayer duo with Doma's techniques as the real Doma starts to walk away, the clones using his Scattering Lotuses, Lotus Ice and Arctic White Princesses attacks to hold the duo back. Now at the exit, Doma thinks about how Inosuke has managed to avoid breathing in the icy air from his techniques, and takes note of his sharp senses, saying he will make sure to remember him. He spectates their battle for a few seconds, observing how they use each technique so that he'll be able to kill them quickly the next time they fight, and then turns back towards the door. Doma decides to create three more clones to let loose around the fortress in order to kill the rest of the Demon Slayers there, and overhears Kanao shouting to Inosuke that they have to hold their ground just a little longer against the crystal princes. He wonders what this could mean, but then dismisses it and begins to reach for the door handle.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 4-16 Suddenly, Doma's face begins to melt.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 17-18 He drops to the floor, one of his arms snapping off, and his crystal princes begin to crack and disintegrate as he wonders what's happening. Inosuke asks if it's a trap but Kanao, having been informed prior to the battle of Shinobu's plan to kill Doma, tells him that it isn't, and that the Demon is being melted by the poison Shinobu had in her body when he consumed her. She tells Inosuke to aim for his neck to finish him off, and, in a panic, Doma plays his final and most powerful card, Blood Demon Technique: Hoarfrost — Waterlily Bodhisattva.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 4-11 Doma's ice Bodhisattva statue slams down its hand on the floor of the room, creating a small earthquake that sends Inosuke and Kanao up into the air. Kanao notes that his technique lacks precision, and was clearly the Demon's last effort to protect himself with the little energy he had left, deciding to use her final form, Breath of Flower: Equinoctial Vermilion Eye to try and break through him. Doma's statue grabs Inosuke in one of its hands as Kanao leaps towards the Upper Moon, hitting her blade against his neck. She is unable to cut it, so Inosuke, on the spot, comes up with and uses Breath of the Beast, Improvised Fang: Throwing Slices to hurl his blades at Kanao's to give it the extra strength needed to cut Doma's neck. They succeed in beheading him, and Upper Moon Three and his statue begin to disintegrate.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 12-19 As his head falls to the floor, Doma thinks about how pathetic he must be to have lost to a poisoner like Shinobu, someone who didn't even have the strength to kill a Demon by cutting its head. He thinks to himself that he shouldn't give up, and that he should try and regenerate his head like Muzan can and Akaza almost did, but soon comes to realize that that would be futile, and that he is going to die. In his final moments, Doma says that he is not afraid of death or even frustrated that he lost, and recalls his past as a human and his inability to feel any emotion.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 1-4 Now in the afterlife, Doma opens his eyes to Shinobu, who is holding his severed head in one hand. She asks if he's finally dead, and says that she can now rest in peace. Doma asks her if her name is Shinobu or Kanae, and she says that it doesn't really matter because he makes her sick and she doesn't want him to say her name anyway. He ignores this, going on to compliment her for her poisoning skills and express his surprise at not noticing it had circulated through him before it was too late, and she smiles and explains that a Demon called Tamayo helped her make it. Shinobu says she is frustrated that she couldn't kill him herself and the fact that she can no longer help the other Demon Slayers defeat Muzan, but that she is still satisfied with the result. Doma gives her a look, and Shinobu asks what's wrong, to which the Demon says that he feels like his heart is beating and wonders if he is in love with Shinobu. He thinks aloud that if love really exists, heaven and hell must do too, and asks Shinobu if he wants to go to hell together with him. She replies that she'll go after him, and calls him a worthless bastard.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 5-8 Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Having held the position of Upper Moon Two, Doma was considered to be the third strongest Demon in the series. His combination of battle techniques and skill was powerful enough to overwhelm and defeat Shinobu, the previous Insect Pillar, without any difficulty and he was also noted to have defeated Kanae Kocho, the previous Flower Pillar, in the past. His main form of combat primarily involved him channeling his techniques via his two fans, both delivering powerful destructive attacks and parrying attacks from his opponents. According to Doma, Akaza, Upper Moon Three, would have no chance in defeating him in battle.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99 Considering this, Doma can be presumed to be an extremely powerful Demon, even though he wasn't seen fighting seriously until he was severely weakened by Shinobu's poison. He displayed amazing speed by stealing Kanao's sword from her hands and Inosuke's mask from his head and moving away before they even noticed the items were gone. * Enhanced Regeneration - Doma displayed incredibly powerful regenerative abilities, as seen when Akaza punched off both his lower jaw and his upper head and he swiftly regrew himself with little to no effort, even considering the fatal attack to be a friendly gesture. During his battle against Shinobu, he was able to break down and render all of the various poison mixtures Shinobu injected into him useless, immediately developing antibodies to her poisons without much trouble. Even when Doma himself absorbed her body and ingested over 37 kilograms worth of poison (70 times more the lethal), it still took a considerable amount of time before it began to have any adverse affect on him. * Absorption '''- Doma displayed the ability to completely absorb and devour an entire human body without eating them, having completely broken down and incorporated Shinobu's body into his own within only a few seconds after killing her. |Kekkijutsu}}: Doma's Blood Demon Techniques were all primarily based on creating and producing ice and frost using his own flesh and blood. * り|Karesono Shizuri}} - A series of 8 to 10 successive attacks generated through the movement of Doma's fans. They moved rapidly to create gusts of razor-sharp attacks. * て |Itegumori}} - A gust of wind generated by Doma's fan which created a cloud of ice particles, freezing objects that come into contact with it. It also spreaded cold air that, if so much as inhaled, could completely freeze and destroy the intended victim's lungs. * |Hasuhagōri}} - Doma created various ice lotuses to attack or ensnare his target. * り |Chiri Renge}} - Doma created several slashes of snowfall and ice to tear through his opponent's flesh. * の |Kanretsu no Shirahime}} - Doma created two female humanoid figures with ice that were able to blow cold wind, similar to that of Freezing Fog, towards their intended target. However, unlike Freezing Fog, it was noted by Kanao Tsuyuri that this technique had a much larger and wider range. * され |Fuyusare Tsurara}} - Doma created multiple ice spears/stakes to impale his target from a long range. * |Tsuru Renge}} - Doma created a blizzard of lotus petal-shaped shards of ice that he then sent towards his target to tear them to shreds. * ノ |Kesshō no Miko}} - Doma created miniature ice replicas of himself to battle his opponents. He was been shown to be capable of creating up to three clones of himself at once, all possessing the same amount of combat prowess as Doma himself and fully capable of using any of his Blood Demon Techniques. As well as this, Doma noted that the dolls are also able to record and save whatever they see, as Doma planned to record both Inosuke and Kanao's techniques in order to create suitable countermeasures against them. * ・ |Muhyō — Suiren Bosatsu}} - This was Doma's strongest Blood Demon Technique. He created a large Bodhisattva ice statue to attack and destroy his targets, with the statue being capable of creating powerful cold gushes of wind, easily freezing someone to death. Trivia *In the manga's original Japanese, Doma's hair is described to be , a very light blond/gold, however on Shonen Jump 2019 issue 29 and Chapter 162's covers and in the English translation, his hair is pictured/described as being a silver color. Quotes *(To Gyutaro and Daki, before turning them into Demons) "What we call life is precious. You gotta value it."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 96, Page 19 *(To Akaza) "You're my precious buddies. I don't want aaaanyone to wane out now."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Page 7 *(To Kanao Tsuyuri) "You know... I have spoken to many girls, but... This is the first time I've talked to such an unkind girl as you. Why do you say such '''spiteful' things?"''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 157, Page 14 Navigation ru:Доума Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased